Patent Document 1 discloses a fine powder conveying apparatus. The fine powder conveying apparatus includes a multiplicity of electrodes. The multiplicity of electrodes are arranged next to each other in a conveying direction. An AC voltage is applied to the multiplicity of electrodes in the conveying direction. Powder is attracted by the Coulomb force to move between adjoining ones of the electrodes. Patent Document 2 discloses a powder handling apparatus including a multiplicity of electrodes arranged next to each other in a conveying direction as in Patent Document 1.